They Had Each Other
by Nevermorexxx
Summary: She needed him just as much as he needed her.-This is a series of one-shots that all together make the prologue for Onii-Onee. Let's delve into the dark past of Setsuka and Cain Heel without the help of the actors hiding underneath them. (This is a very dark story with disturbing content- rated M for a reason.)
1. They Had Each Other

Trigger warnings: Implied/Mentions of rape (non explicit)

* * *

 _The door creaked as it opened slowly. Her heart fell into to her stomach. Her body broke out in a cold sweat as the figure crept closer. She could see his teeth glint in the darkness of the room. She desperately pretended to be sleeping, staying as still as humanly possible and slowing her breath. But it was useless. He knew. He always knew. Cigarette smoke and whiskey filled her nose as he sat at the edge of her bed. He brushed her hair out of her face with a cold hand. She shuddered. There was nothing she hated more than these late night visits. Nobody else was ever in the house to hear her soft cries and pleads for help. He whispered her name. She trembled. He planted soft kisses along her jaw, his stubble rough against her face. She flinched. Fully convinced she was awake he stood back up to unbutton his shirt and take his shoes off. He always liked it best when she attempted to take off his pants with shaking fingers._

 _"_ _Setsuka." He called again, this time more sternly; demanding that she stop pretending to sleep. She always hated when he used that tone with her, it forced her to comply with the fear of being punished. She sat up slowly, dread filling every inch of her body. She refused to look at him, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. He hated when she cried._

 _"_ _Setsuka." He snapped. Already his frustration was reaching its limit. She tried not to let the tears spill out of her eyes, she really did. But the second she turned to him sobs racked her small body uncontrollably._

"Setsu."

 _"_ _Stop that shit already, Setsuka. Come over here." He snapped, this time in noticeable anger. She crawled out of her bed shakily standing before him._

"Setsu."

 _He smirked down at her and slipped his large hand under the strap of her pajama top, knocking it off of her small shoulder._

"Setsu!" Setsu bolted upright in bed. Tears were streaming down her face and her camisole was damp. She was drenched in a cold sweat and shaking terribly. A large hand guided her shoulder back down so that she was lying down again. She would have jumped had it not been for the familiarity of that hand. Her brother was looking at her worriedly. She immediately grasped onto his bare shoulders and drowned herself in the warm comfort that was Cain Heel. He wrapped his long arms around her as she cried. Rage filled him once again. He knew what her dreams were about, it was always the same thing.

He hated himself because of them. He hated that she hadn't gotten a full night's rest in the past week. And he hated that it was all his fault.

He hadn't seen the signs. He had thought she was just going through a stage when she first started wearing leather, a stage influenced by his own wardrobe. He thought she was just growing up when she started wearing skirts 2 sizes too small and filling her bras with paper tissue when she was 11. He hadn't seen the way her father's eyes had lit up when she strutted around the house like that.

When she started flinching away from everyone's touch he had just thought she was being rebellious.

He was supposed to be the one that knew her the best. How did he not see the signs? He reckoned that he had stopped paying as much attention to his dysfunctional family when he started getting involved with bad crowds.

When he realized that there were much worse things in this world than death and his own demons began eating away at his soul. He paid more attention to his own thoughts and stayed out all night during that time. Though their mother was usually out all night ' _working'_ , the thought never even crossed his mind that his younger sister and her father spent most nights in the house alone.

Rage burned at his body again when he was reminded of how he did find out exactly what was being done to Setsu. He had returned home early that night, planned activities going by the wayside when the police had shown up. He was so panicked when he got home that he didn't hear the noises at first, but as he walked to his bedroom he noticed that Setsu's door was open. Curious, because she made a point of never sleeping with her door open, he heard the sounds then and bore witness to the atrocities unfolding in her room. He remembered being blinded in his rage and he remembered leaving that night- blood on his hands and his little sister in tow.

Setsu had felt her brother's body tense up. Despite her condition her brother always came first.

"Stop." She whispered. "It's okay." It was _not_ okay, Cain thought. Setsu knew he blamed himself for what happened and though she didn't blame him, Cain didn't understand how she _didn't_. If only he had been paying more attention to her she wouldn't have been subjected to _that_ for god knows how long.

They remained silent for a while and slowly Setsu's tears had come to a stop and although she couldn't breathe well through her disgustingly snotty nose she refused to remove herself from her brother's protective embrace. Besides, although she was too scared to go back to sleep herself she could still watch Cain sleep.

He had such a peaceful expression on his face.

She took delight in the fact that she was likely the only person who was allowed to see him vulnerable. The rest of the world knew Cain Heel as a dangerous and threatening man who evoked fear into the heart of anyone unfortunate enough to meet with his steely glare. She nearly giggled out loud over the thought. To her Cain was a fragile man. Strong physically but struggling constantly mentally. Again, she was relieved that she was the only one who got to see him this fragile. If he acted to way he did around her with everyone else there would be girls lined down the block hoping to get a chance with her brother.

She loved him more than she loved herself and he felt the same way about her though he wouldn't say it in so many words. The world could say whatever they wanted about them but it would never matter.

She knew and he knew that **they had each other.**

* * *

Okay! I got the idea for this story a few nights ago when I was reading the new update for Skip Beat! (Did they have to leave it _there_?!) And I started (obsessing) thinking about my favorite characters: Setsu and Cain Heel. I've been wanting to write a skip beat fanfic for a while but because I'm dedicating all of my time to another story (that has yet to be posted) I kept putting it off because I didn't want to be distracted by thinking of another storyline. But the idea for this kind of just hit me and it felt right as I was writing. I can leave this as a one-shot but if you'd like to read more as much as I want to write more _please_ let me know in a review and I'll get to writing!


	2. Children's Book

**Children's book**

* * *

When Cain was little he and his mother lived in a trashy apartment in the poorer areas of London. He would make friends with the rats that lived in the walls and he cried when his mother started putting down rat traps. He would cry even harder when his mother told him to empty them.

Growing up he didn't have very many friends. The kids at school didn't bully him, but he was often told "my mum doesn't want me to talk to you." He was often told that his mother was "famous" but he couldn't understand why that was a bad thing.

His mother worked all night and was seldom ever home, and when she was home she was sleeping. She didn't talk to him very much, except to ask him to bring her her pills and a glass of water from time to time. He was a quiet child to begin with, never running around the small apartment, never throwing tantrums. His mother often came home with headaches so he wasn't allowed to make very much noise, if he woke her up he would receive a lashing and she would go back to sleep when his crying quieted.

...

In June his school made a big event of father's day and everyone in the class would participate in making fathers day cards. When he told the teacher he didn't have a father he hated the way she had looked at him. Cain went home that day frustrated, why did everyone else have a father except him? Better yet what was a father anyways? Everyone talked about theirs in class saying "my daddy is the best daddy in the whole world!" But none of them actually said what that was- was a daddy the same as a father or were those different things?

He tried asking his mother about it. She was having one of her headaches and was in a bad mood but he persisted until she finally listened to him.

When she finally answered him, using more colorful language than a 5 year old should ever be subjected to, the most he understood was that his father didn't want him.

He cried harder that night then when he had to empty the mouse traps.

...

A few months later his mother brought a man home and announced that he now had a father. The man was tall, though not as tall as he dreamed his father would be. And he looked young, handsome even, less rugged than he imagined his father to be. He had short blonde hair that he constantly brushed from his face and light brown eyes.

The man introduced himself as Owen Jamieson.

Cain was not convinced that this man was his father.

He ate dinner with them on the cheap couch in their living room, though Cain usually slept on it. It was the first time that he had ever eaten dinner with his mother and there was something comforting about eating with two adults talking and laughing next to him. Owen had even asked him about his day at school.

His mother stopped working all night, coming home at 3 or 4 in the morning instead of 7 or 8. And although she was still sleeping when Cain left for school she was awake when he came back in the afternoon. Owen came over almost every other day and they all ate dinner together. One day, he even stayed the night and said goodnight to Cain before he went to sleep.

...

A week after that night Cain's mother announced that they were moving out.

Cain was confused. "Moving out" apparently meant that they were leaving their apartment and going to live with Owen. Cain had started to cry when she told him. He didn't want to leave, he liked their home and the rats in the walls and the way the ceiling dripped with water every time the toilet above them flushed. He stopped when she threatened to lash him. It was then that Cain decided he didn't like Owen very much.

...

Owen's house was huge, a thousand times larger than their small little apartment. _How could one person live in a house this big_ , Cain wondered as he got lost once again. The kitchen was the size of their entire apartment with grand marble counters that Cain could barely reach. His own room was twice as big as the kitchen and although he had recently decided that he didn't like Owen, he couldn't help but be happy when he saw that Owen had decorated it for him.

When they moved Cain had to change schools since Owen lived in a different city. He didn't really mind that he had to leave his classmates behind but he had gotten used to being around them and generally ignored. He was nervous about how his new class would react to him.

Owen had noticed his hesitance to go to school and assured him that everything would be fine. He even offered to drive him and wish him extra luck.

Cain, excited over the idea of not taking the bus or walking to school when he missed it, had no choice but to take him up on his offer.

On the drive Cain asked Owen a few questions.

Did he have a job? The answer was yes.

What did he do? He was an executive of a major financing company.

What did that mean? A laugh.

Did he make a lot of money? He did.

Did he love Cain's mother? Very much so.

Was he going to marry her? A pause.

Owen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was told kids always asked questions that didn't want to be answered.

His answer was heavy, "I don't think she'd want that, scamp."

Cain was confused again.

...

Much to Cain's surprise, the kids at his new school greeted him with open arms and he had become good friends with Oliver, Westley, and Nicole within the week.

That day Cain was especially excited. Owen got off work early and offered to pick him up from school. Once again, Cain could not refuse.

As the school bell rung and his teacher announced that class was over for the day, he quickly packed his things and walked with his newly made friends. When he got outside he spotted Owen leaning against his car immediately. He waved goodbye to his friends and ran over. He greeted Owen happily but received nothing in response from the older man.

Owen's eyes were almost glazed over as he stared at the entrance to the building where child after child came pouring out.

Cain tried again to get his attention. Owen cleared his throat and forced a small laugh, greeting the young boy at last.

...

A few months had gone by and Cain was already beginning his first year of elementary school. It was also around this time that Owen sat Cain down and explained to him that his mother was pregnant and he was going to be a big brother soon.

Similar to when Owen was introduced to him, Cain was not convinced that he was going to be a brother. He wanted to ask his mother about it but Owen stopped him, saying that she was in a really bad mood.

And she stayed in a really bad mood.

...

While Cain had barely talked to his mother before, now he was lucky if he saw her once in a week. She had holed herself up in her room and Owen would take meals and water to her when she refused to come out. However, Cain would hear her leave for work sometimes in the middle of the night.

Cain woke up early one morning to yelling. It was the first time that it had ever been so loud in a place he lived and the first time he heard Owen angry. He got up from his bed and put his ear to the crack in his door so he could hear better. It sounded like they were around the front door.

 _"_ _What do you mean you had no idea?! What did you think I was!?"_

 _"_ _How the hell was I supposed to know that?!"_

 _"_ _Are you that stupid?! Did you think it was just a coincidence?! What did you give me that necklace for, then?!"_

 _"_ _God, Erika, is that child even mine?!"_

His mother started yelling profanities in Japanese and the slam of a door marked the end of the conversation.

...

She started staying out until 7 and 8 in the morning again.

...

Cain would wake up to yelling in the morning nearly every day. He would catch snippets here and there along the lines of "You're pregnant, Erika! Does that not matter to you!? You don't even need to be doing that! I'm more than able to take care of you!" But he generally tried to ignore their arguments to the best of his ability.

...

They stopped eating dinner together.

...

Although Cain didn't really understand what was happening - he somehow deduced that this Owen's fault. His mom had been working all night for as long as he could remember, what was wrong with it now? So, he stopped accepting rides from him and generally ignored Owen in general. The house became a war zone.

Once, Cain decided to bring his mother a bottle of water and a bag of chips since Owen was working late. It had been months since he had properly seen his mother besides glimpses of her face or her back every now and then. Her stomach had gotten _huge_. How had she gotten so fat, he asked. His mother had laughed, actually laughed, a sound Cain hadn't remembered ever hearing. She explained that his baby sister was growing in her belly and that soon he would get to see her. His mother had blanched a little and quickly placed Cain's hand on her stomach, he could feel something moving around in there and was shocked. His mother had said that the baby was kicking, a phenomenon that had been happening especially often these days.

...

As the 6th month of pregnancy came and passed his mother stopped working so late. And as the 8th month rolled around she stopped going out altogether and sometimes Cain could hear her mumbling angrily to herself about how "this damned baby was getting in the way of everything."

He stopped hearing loud arguments first thing in the morning and they began eating together again, albeit in relative silence. Owen, Cain insisted he wouldn't call him dad, would make small talk about the nursery they were building in the room next to Cain's and try to convince Erika to go to the doctor more often. His mother would eat three times as much as she usually did and Cain would pick at his food. He was excited to have a sister, someone he could talk to and have fun with that would be around everyday. He was so excited about it that sometimes he had trouble sleeping at night and other times, like now for example, he would push his food around instead of eating it because he wondered whether his little sister would like him or not.

...

It was early May when Cain was picked up from school early by Owen. He had never been picked up from school early before and he was wondering if Owen had forgotten what time school let out. Although when he looked at Owen's grinning face, he wasn't sure that was the case. He did, however, notice that they were not going home.

"Where are we going?" He had asked.

"To the hospital." Came the answer.

"Why?" Silence. Owen's grin had stretched wider.

A little while later Owen was walking into a hospital room, almost pushing Cain inside from behind. His mom was lying in a hospital bed holding a pink bundle of blankets. She looked tired. Her hair was a mess, she was sweaty, and her usually flawless makeup was nowhere to be seen. She looked over at the two entering. Cain walked over to her in confusion.

"What is that?" He asked, cautiously approaching. His mother smiled at him.

"Your baby sister." She had answered, turning the baby in her arms so that Cain could have a better look. She was adorable, little curls of golden hair covered her head and her steely grey eyes looked up at him in curiosity.

"Her name is **Setsuka**."

* * *

 **Firstly, thank you all so much for your support. This chapter would not have been possible if not for you guys! Also- addressing the confusion and multiple summary changes: I had written a chapter that put Setsuka and Cain in the (future) regular world of Skip Beat! and although I was happy with it I felt that my version of them was not quite ready to be there. They needed more depth. They needed to be understood at least by you guys. So I decided to keep this story as a backstory and write more of the Heel siblings past so that later, in another story, I don't have to explain the way they behave because you'll know why from reading this! So amidst that confusion I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible so that I could explain but it ended up taking much longer than I thought.**

 **But moving on! I wanted you guys to see how Cain was as a child and what he dealt with and little glimpses of how the Heel siblings mother is, although because I'm writing from a narrative perspective of a first grader I wanted to keep some things vague while giving you enough information to make educated guesses. Although when I return to the future (is this Back to the Future all of a sudden!?) I'll go into more depth.**

 **Let me know what you thought! Also did anyone catch that hint about Owen!? Let me know in a review! Next chapter will (probably) be continuing from Setsu's dream in the prologue!**


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty (Pt 1)

**The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty**

* * *

 **Pt. 1 The Good**

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning in the Heel house. Erika had just got home and barely acknowledged her son drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen before she moved with a zombie-like posture into her bedroom shared with Owen. As she went in Cain watched with mild interest as Owen walked out, adjusting his tie and walking into the kitchen himself. A decade ago he had been extremely bothered by his partners type of work. Now, his face only looked slightly hardened, and even that was only because he had smelled cheap cologne as she walked in.

"Good morning, Cain." Owen greeted as he stepped into the kitchen, setting his briefcase down and his jacket down on top of it. Cain grunted in response, taking another sip of his black coffee. It was getting late he realized as his blank gaze passed over the clock. If they didn't leave in the next 5 minutes they were both going to be late to school. Not that he really minded. He didn't mind enough to even rush his little sister along.

Owen seemed to notice as well.

"Aren't you two going to be late?" He asked, fixing himself a cup of tea and a sandwich. Cain made a noncommittal noise from the back of his throat.

"Setsuka!" Owen called. A few moments later a little girl with long blonde hair and eyes as steely as her brother's came running out of her room. Cain noted with little interest that her uniform skirt had been getting continuously shorter and wondered if that just because she was getting taller.

"Y-yes daddy?" She asked, bending over to finish lacing her shoes. Owen's face lit up at the appearance of his favorite girl. He kneeled down in front of her and brushed loose strands of hair out of her face. Her face reddened adorably and he planted a kiss on her warm cheek.

"What's taking you so long to get ready, sweetheart? You don't want to be late for school again do you?" She shook her head furiously, shaking even more strands of hair into her face. Her father pouted.

"Or do you want your mean old principal to yell at daddy again?"

"NO!" She shouted, grabbing onto his shirt. "I won't be late anymore daddy! I promise!" Owen decided to push her further.

"No? So you don't want Cain to get trouble either?" Setsuka's eyes widened like a deers in headlights. Her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Nii-san can get in trouble if I'm late?" She whispered in a panic. Owen knew her and her brother had a special relationship, Cain had practically raised her after all. He nodded seriously.

"He can." Tears started rolling down her face and she ran over to her brother, who had been practically sleeping with his eyes open while they were talking, and held on to him burying her face into his shirt.

"N-nii-san I'm so sorry! I-I w-won't be l-late anymore I p-promise! I'm so-sorry I got nii-san in t-trouble!" Cain stared at her completely confused. Why was she crying all of a sudden? He could barely understand a word she was saying since she was sniffling and mumbling into his shirt.

"Setsu." She looked up him with watery eyes and a wet face. He used his shirt to wipe off her face and under her runny nose.

"Stop crying. It's okay. Let's just hurry up and go alright?" His little sister nodded and sucked back in the snot threatening to leave her nose.

"Have a good day you two!" Owen called, rushing out of the door before he too was late. Cain groaned wiping his hand over his face. They were definitely going to be late.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Setsu, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Setsu nodded. She usually ate at school but at the rate they were going she wouldn't have time. Cain thought for a second, letting his eyes roam over the large kitchen before he decided. He went into the pantry and grabbed a poptart handing it to Setsu.

"Eat this while we walk, okay?" Setsu took the treat with greedy fingers, she usually wasn't allowed to have so much sugar in the mornings, having to resort to taking one when no one was looking or begging Cain to give her one.

Cain patted her head affectionately, leading her to the front door. He opened it and she waited patiently for him to lock it behind him before they began the walk to school.

Cain was in year 10 while Setsu was still in year 4. Cain had been walking her to primary school since she had started going. The secondary school was at least a mile away and Cain could have easily gotten Owen to drop them both off but he preferred to take long walks with and without his sister. Not to mention he wasn't very fond of being around Owen anyways.

Setsuka grunted in frustration as she tried yet again to tear the poptart package open.

"Let me open that for you." Cain said quickly before the poptart ended up on the ground. Setsu handed it to him and he opened it carefully handing one of the poptarts to her so that she was able to hold his hand and eat at the same time.

Cain had basically cared for his little sister since she was born. Their mother wanted little to do with her claiming that she couldn't stand babies so Owen and Cain had to step up. Although once Owen taught Cain how to care for Setsu he spent all of his free time doing so while Owen, and rarely his mother, cared for her while he was at school. He taught her how to tie her shoes and calmed her down when she started to panic over her first loose tooth. He helped her with her homework and subjected himself to disgustingly high pitched characters in the children's shows that she liked to watch.

As they neared the primary school Setsu had already eaten both poptarts and Cain had stopped for a moment to clear her face of crumbs and straighten out her messy hair a little bit. They ran the rest of the way as Cain noticed that all the cars dropping off kids had already came and went, meaning that they were both definitely late.

"Nii-san we're late!" Setsu cried, gripping his hand tighter.

"We are." Cain acknowledged.

"I don't want you to get in trouble! D-daddy said that you would… I-I'm sorry it's m-my-"

"Hey." Cain stopped, walking in front of his nearly crying sister and kneeling down to her level.

"Do I ever rush you in the mornings?"

"N-no… But I'm always late!" Setsuka answered, looking at the ground instead of him.

"I don't mind."

"B-But you'll get in trouble!" Setsuka blubbered finally looking up at her brother. Cain fought the urge to smile at her watery eyes and trembling lip.

"Again, I don't mind. But if it makes you feel better I'm not getting in trouble for you being late to school." He decided against telling her that Owen was the one getting the stern phone calls as that would probably just make her cry. He also decided not to tell her that he was getting in trouble for being late himself.

"Y-you're not?" Her eyes sparkled with hope as her earlier childlike despair slid away.

"I'm not." Cain repeated, grinning at her.

"You promise?" She pouted, hoping he wasn't saying that just to placate her.

"Promise." Cain assured, finally standing straight again.

"Now, unless you want to miss school completely …" Setsu squealed and took off running to the main office. Cain hurriedly chased after her, they walked into the office together and the Secretary whom they had come to know well looked unimpressed by their entrance.

"You're late." She accused.

"Yes." Cain agreed, looking at the clock on the wall. 20 minutes late in fact.

"Very late."

"I'm sorry!" Setsu cried.

* * *

 **So many things to say!**

 **First: I'M SO SORRY that this chapter took forever to get to you all and that it's so short! April has been a very busy month for me and I've been out of state for the past 2 weeks and had VERY little time to work on this story. The first week of April I had a bit of writers block because I wasn't sure how I could and emshould/em tell the story- I actually wrote quite a bit but I hated it and had to start over. Which left only the second week of April for actual writing which was mostly just rereading the Heel arc of skip beat and figuring out Cain and Setsu a bit more. All that said I was having a hard time writing Setsu so I started with Cain first. The problem with that is Setsu's chapter comes first in chronological order. So at the moment I have Cain's 5,000+ word chapter (unfinished!) and this chapter. So I decided that I would split these stories into 3 parts. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty. Which I needed to do anyways otherwise it would be a chapter over 10,000 words! So I'll (hopefully) have Setsu's chapter (The Bad) written by next Monday. Again really sorry for the wait I decided to just give you guys this chapter because I didn't want to go the entire month of April without an update.**

 **Second: As I said before I was working on another story before this that had yet to be posted and I debated posting this story so that I wouldn't get distracted. Remember reading that? So I finally decided to just post it onto the site. And I think it's doing really well! It's called The Game and it's a highschool AU Kuroshitsuji fanfic in which Alois and Ciel vie for the attentions of an OFC girl who isn't exactly human. Go check it out! I'll be updating it twice a month! Second chapter goes up today!**

 **Third: I'm FINALLY a beta reader. So if you want one let me know!**


	4. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty (Pt 2)

**_Warning_** **: Disturbing material below. -Consensual incest- (If at any time you feel too uncomfortable to continue you** ** _can_** **skip this chapter without missing any extremely important information as the events in this chapter will be mentioned in the final chapter. (Chapter 6.))**

* * *

 **The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty**

* * *

 **Part 2: The Bad**

* * *

"I… I like you a lot. Will you please go out with me?" Setsuka clicked her tongue in annoyance.

What was this, the third confession of the day? Really, when would they learn?

"No." She answered sweetly, giving him her best smile. His face turned several shades of red as he realized his rejection.

"O-oh." He stuttered, looking down at his shoelaces. "C-can you a-at least tell me why? Are you seeing someone already?" Setsuka snickered under her breath.

"I have someone that's important to me." She answered honestly. The boy frowned at her, unsatisfied with her answer.

"Wait… but do you have a boyfriend?" He pushed. Setsuka smiled again and began walking away from him.

"Don't need one!" She responded over her shoulder.

 **…**

She arrived at her classroom quite a bit after the final bell had rung.

"Ms. Heel, you're late again." Mr. Briggs, her history teacher stated with tired irritation. She would have an easier time trying to count the amount of times she had been on time for the class than the times she had been late.

"Really?" She responded just as tiredly. "I didn't realize Mr. Briggs. Thank you for letting me know." Her teacher frowned at her sarcastic tone as she walked to her seat.

It really wasn't her fault that she was late. This class came right after lunch and boys thought that after lunch was the best time to confess their feelings to her. She scoffed inwardly. _F_ _eelings_. The only _feeling_ they had was lust. That must be the only reason so many boys she had never spoken to before wanted to go out with her.

She reached down to pull back up a sock threatening to fall down. Why her school had suddenly decided to enforce uniforms was beyond her. She hated it.

The school colors were black, white and navy which meant the only colors she could wear were black, white and navy and the only clothes she could wear were the uniforms.

Granted, she did as much as she could with them without being called to the office for a change of clothes. Hitched the skirt up as high as allowed, her legs looked great between the skirt and the black knee socks. Kept the top three buttons of her shirt unbuttoned and wore the jacket tied around her waist so that the shortness of her skirt was hidden from behind and so that she could put on the jacket if a teacher demanded it. She hated the shoes the most. Ugly brown loafers that she could never get away with not wearing. She had so many other shoes that would complement her legs so much better...

"Ms. Heel."

In fact, a certain pair of boots she recently got would go perfectly.

"Ms. Heel!" Setsuka awoke from her thoughts by a livid Mr. Briggs standing in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, her Annoyance leaking into her voice.

"I hope I'm not asking too much by asking you to at least pay attention in my class." His eye was regularly twitching in his anger. Setsuka sighed.

She cocked her head and brought her shoulders together squeezing together her breasts. She had grown well past stuffing her bras with tissue paper at least. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and gave him her best puppy eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Briggs I just keep getting distracted…" she trailed off moving slightly so that he would have a better view of the inside of her shirt.

Her teacher flushed red and absentmindedly pulled on his collar. He was a handsome man at least, a little too old for her taste but at least he could believe that she was interested.

"R-right. Well then…" he cleared his throat awkwardly and returned to the front of the classroom.

"The spark that started the war was the assassination of archduke Franz Ferdinand…"

 **...**

After school ended Setsuka met up with her friend Mia. They had been friends for only a year or two but they had grown especially close in that time. Setsuka had lost many friends when she entered secondary school and Mia was the only one that had stayed. They had similar tastes and interests and although the whole school knew the legend that was her older brother and the intense rumors concerning her mother Mia never treated her any differently.

"There's the shittiest rumor going around now." Mia said, reapplying her red lipgloss in a compact mirror.

"What now?" Setsu asked, smacking her freshly glossed lips together.

"People are saying that you're sleeping with all the teachers. Well the male ones at least." Setsuka sucked her teeth. She knew pulling a stunt like that in class would be like giving out handouts to the rumor mills.

As soon as people found out that she was Cain Heels younger sister rumors started flying around like wildfires. Setsu honestly couldn't understand, nobody cared in primary school and they hadn't cared until Cain finished school. Everyone said that he was popular with girls but to her knowledge he hadn't had a girlfriend since he was 15. And she was sure he would have told her if he dated anyone else. Everyone said he was dangerous as well. That was the greatest mystery. What on earth could be dangerous about her cuddly older brother? What she could understand was the rumors about her mother.

Her mother had sex with a lot of people and most of which were not her father, and got paid for it. She understood that that was abnormal and there was something shameful about calling what her mother did a job. She could understand rumors about her getting around with boys and older men because people thought that she was going to end up just like her mother. She disagreed, of course. She would always only love one person the most.

"I shut them down for you as always though, so don't worry about it." Mia smiled at her and put her mirror away.

"Unless you really have been doing the dirty with Mr. Briggs?" Mia smirked.

"In which case I would be very jealous. That man is hot." Setsuka laughed as they rounded a corner.

"No, I haven't. Although, I did get him all hot and bothered in class today. He was getting on my ass so I thought I'd teach him a lesson."

Mia laughed out loud.

"What'd you do? Flash him?!"

Setsuka smirked. "Something like that."

Mia laughed again, slinging her arm around Setsuka's shoulder.

"Ah, you're the best." Setsuka slung her arm over her friend's shoulder as well, a smile bright on her face.

The walk home was long. They usually walked quite slow but their school was a good mile away from Setsuka's house and Mia lived a few streets down from her.

They bantered and talked about boys on the walk. Neither of them were really interested in dating; so although numerous boys lined up for their hand the girls had much more fun teasing them and laughing about it later. There was something hilarious about how easily someone could convince themselves that they were in love with you based on looks alone.

Setsuka had just finished laughing at a story Mia had told and looked up only to see that they were a few feet away from her house.

Her father was standing outside; a cigarette perched precariously on his lip as he leaned against the stairwell railing. He had already been looking at her and maintained eye contact as he flicked ash off of his cigarette.

Mia's face had gone red.

"How is that man so attractive?" She muttered under her breath. " _Bloody fucking hell_ …"

Setsuka could feel her irritation rising. The one thing she hated the most about Mia was the enormous crush she had on her father.

It wasn't like she could just shout out that he was hers. He had made it very clear that nobody was to know what they did behind closed doors.

So, she forced a smile and suppressed the urge to smack the lovestruck dazed look off of her friends face.

"Right, well text me later to finish that story okay?"

"O-oh yeah sure…" Mia called dazedly as Setsuka was already walking up her front steps.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Owen greeted, putting out his cigarette.

"Hi, daddy." She grinned up at him, her irritation already melting away when those big brown eyes of his met hers.

He grinned back at her and opened the front door for her. She walked inside and he locked the door behind them. As he turned back around Setsuka was pressing her lips to his, he grinned into her chaste kiss.

She loved nothing more than the taste of cigarettes on his mouth as she kissed him. She stretched on her tiptoes again to kiss him once more but they were both grinning so widely they were practically knocking their teeth together. She giggled and he chuckled, pulling her into a tight hug instead and attacking her face and hair with smooches.

"I love you." He mumbled into the top of her head.

"I love you." She mumbled back, sticking her hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Boyfriend? Why did she need one of those when this man in front of her gave her more love than she knew what to do with? When he gave her happiness that she'd never experienced before? When he spoiled her rotten to the core and loved doing it? When they could be together like this as much as they wanted behind closed doors?

She loved everything about him; the way his eyes crinkled up around the corners when he smiled, the way she could feel his body shaking when he laughed, the way cigarette smoke clung to him and mixed with his cologne making her feel safe and warm in his arms. It never felt wrong with him, even though they both realized that it was, it never felt anything but right.

When he finally released her from his arms, he slung an arm around her shoulder and walked her to her room. As they walked she slipped off her shoes and left them by the front door.

He closed her bedroom door behind them and laid down on her bed, placing her between his legs.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" He asked as he played with her long strands of hair. She took one of his hands and began tracing the large veins with her finger.

"Boys are so annoying." She grumbled. He laughed underneath her.

"It's because you're too beautiful, Setsuka." He squeezes her hip and she squirms as a laugh rips from her throat. He leans forward and she can feel his chin stubble on her ear. "And I've told you a thousand times to only dress that way for me." He growls into her ear. Her face heats to a bright red, he knew that was her weakness.

"Well, I just have too much fun showing them what they can't have." She leans back into him and looks into his eyes. "Because I'm taken." Owen smirks under her.

"Oh? And by whom exactly?" He pressed. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"You know." She mumbled, her face becoming an even brighter red. It embarrassed her to no end to actually say it.

"Say it." He demanded, pinching her side now.

"By… h-her daddy." She whispered, her embarrassment increasing tenfold. Owen kissed under her ear and down her neck.

"That's right baby girl."

* * *

 **So, I have a lot to say. First off an apology- I'm sorry this took me so long to write. Literally 3 months later. The reason being that I'm incredibly insecure about this story. I have a habit of making dark stories** ** _too_** **dark, to the point of not knowing if it's even good anymore. So while people were already commenting that the story was a bit dark I was sitting there thinking of what else I had in store for the story- like** ** _this chapter_** **and the two after it. It's really only getting worse. But even without me updating for 3 months the views on this story have** ** _doubled_** **which is just ridiculous so I told myself that when it gets to a certain number I would write again and I would mark this story as complete so I can move on to another story idea that I have. That said- we have 2 more chapters to go and I'm not sure if I'm going to actually make a full story in the skip beat world with these two but feel free to follow me, if you'd like to be aware if I do. If I do I'll also post a little update chapter here with a snippet of the story. But that's enough of that.**

 **Can I just say this chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. I had to stop and ask myself what in the actual hell I was writing like 20 times. I feel like actually nauseated and I apologize if any of you out there feel the same. I was going to make it longer but I just could not. Next chapter will be much longer. This chapter was a necessary evil to explain events in the final chapter. I would like to also say that Setsuka was** ** _not_** **raped at any time but that doesn't make what happened in this chapter** ** _acceptable_** **it's still child abuse no matter how you look at it- willing participant or not. She's a minor and he's her _father_ by blood and it's wrong. I don't condone these actions and again I'm not saying this is ****_okay_** **because it's not. I had to actually research daughters abused by their fathers to make sure I was portraying what I wanted to portray. And the only thing I have to say is it's a real problem and a real thing that happens. And the best thing you can do when being sexually abused is tell** ** _somebody, anybody_** **to make sure it's told to the abuser that what they are doing is not** ** _okay_ and they get proper punishment for their actions. ****Jesus Christ. Anyways. I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter. I need to go watch cute kitten videos now.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported this story thus far. x**


	5. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty (Pt 3)

**The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty**

* * *

 **The Dirty (pt 3)**

* * *

 **Warning** **: Intense violence, Death, Mentions of/Implied rape**

* * *

Cain got into his first fight when he was 13. He was a relatively quiet kid. He never got into any trouble beforehand and though he wasn't any teacher's favorite he wasn't labeled as a delinquent. He preferred to wear his hair longer than most of the other boys his age and that added to his quietness gave him a reputation for being mysterious. Not that he really minded.

In any event, he got into his first fight when he was 13. After school some boys from another class had demanded that he come with them. They walked him to a park about a block away from the school. When they got there there was another boy that Cain had never seen before.

The boy was livid and almost shaking with rage. Hesitantly, Cain had asked what he had been called there for.

" _Your mother,_ " The boy had answered. "Broke my family apart." He had seethed. Cain had been confused. He had learned a few years ago what his mother actually did in her line of work but didn't understand how that had broken a family apart.

One of the other boys in the group had noticed his confusion and had sighed in irritation.

"Are you an idiot?! Your whore of a mother fucked his dad and his mom found out about it!"

Without thinking Cain had responded. "And what the hell does that have to do with me?" He was beginning to understand the danger that he was in and wished that those words hadn't come out of his mouth. The offended boy had scoffed and walked over to him dangerously.

" _Someone_ is gonna pay. And as much as I'd love to punch that whore in the face _you'll_ have to do." With that for the first time in his life Cain Heel had been punched. The punch had hit the bridge of his nose and he could tell by both the intense pain and the blood rushing down his lips that it had been broken.

He hadn't braced himself for it so he had immediately lost his balance and fell to the ground. The other boy that had spoken to him landed a kick to his side with so much force Cain had rolled over to face the sky. His long hair hung messily over his face and dirt and blood was getting caked into it. The other boys that had lead him there were apparently watching guard because he could only see the two that had already hit him standing over him.

Cain realized that his ears were ringing as he could barely make out the words being thrown at him.

"To hell… all of your fucking family… you piece of shit…" He could still feel various kicks landing against his body. But the shock of the situation was preventing him from reacting. It was hard to focus on anything besides how _much_ his nose was hurting.

However, as more seconds passed and the boys above him created bruise after bruise on his body anger gripped at the edges of Cain's mind. He was being beaten up by some boys he'd never even met before because one of their father's had paid his mother to have sex with him. His _nose_ had been broken because of it. Because of something that not only did he have no control over he also had absolutely nothing to do with. Anger digressed into rage.

It was like a tidal wave washing over his body and pulling him into the ocean.

He reached out with his left hand and pulled the ankle closest to him with as much strength as he could muster. He barely registered the shocked gasp as one of the boys fell to the ground before he had rolled over and climbed on top of him landing punch after punch on his body. He barely noticed the wetness coating his pained knuckles.

The other boys were shouting around him and hands pulled him off of the bloody mess under him. Rage continued to spur his actions and he was lashing out wildly around him landing punches and kicks wherever he could. He had pushed a few of them to the ground and for some odd reason once they looked at him glowering above them their eyes had grown wide and they ran away glancing back at him from time to time before they left his sight.

After a few moments of heavy panting the rage that had once consumed Cain's body drained away and he was left with a mouth full of blood.

He spat the mixture of blood and saliva out on the grass near him and realized that the boy that caused all of this was still lying unconscious on the ground with a bloody bruised mess of a face. His friends were long gone.

Cain decided he'd better get going as well.

And as he began walking away he realized with a start that he still had to pick Setsu up from school.

…

He was probably 30 minutes late. He could have cut that time in half if he had run but after the initial adrenaline had worn out the pain had set in and he doing the best he could to not limp the entire mile. In fact, he was focusing so hard that he didn't even realize the weird looks that he was given by passerby.

With hands still bloody and a body weary from exhaustion and pain he opened the main office door and walked inside.

He spotted Setsu immediately, she was sitting on a chair on the side of the room idly swinging her legs back and forth. She looked up as she heard the door open and her expression of joy quickly changed to fear and worry.

"Nii-san! What happened to you?" She cried.

"Oh is your brother finally here, Setsuka?" The attendance woman asked, walking from behind her desk. Her face paled as she caught sight of Cain.

"Wha-" She began, forcing herself to clear her throat and swallow down the fear that welled up in her when she saw him. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked, looking horrified.

"Smiling?" Cain repeated, reaching a hand up to feel his mouth. He _was_ smiling. Now that he thought about it the corners of his face a hurt a little as well. How long had he been making such a face, he wondered.

"Nii-san you're hurt!" Setsu squealed, tears welling up in her eyes as she pointed to his various injuries.

"Goodness," The attendance lady murmured taking in his wounds. She had been so distracted by his bloody smile that she hadn't realized where that blood had come from.

"What happened to you Cain?" She walked over to him and took his hands examining them closely.

"Were you in a fight? You're knuckles are bruised and bloody." Cain shrugged halfheartedly. His mind was elsewhere as she guided him to a seat promising to return with bandages. Setsu climbed into the chair next to him and worriedly examined his injuries.

Cain was still trying to figure out exactly when he had started to grin.

…

That was nearly decade ago. Cain had eventually realized the reason for his grin. He took great pleasure in fighting. More specifically, when someone with a swollen sense of pride believed that they had won that they had managed to injure him in some way he took great pleasure in proving the opposite.. Over these past few years he had often found himself wearing a bloody smile.

As his years of childhood drifted into adolescence he had grown substantially. Standing at 6'3 by the age of 16. His extremely lanky build caught up to his height with time and well defined muscles formed under his skin. He still wore his hair longer than most although now the black curtains surrounding his face suggested 'threatening' more so than 'mysterious'. His nose had indeed been broken all those years ago and now it sat slightly crooked under his steel grey eyes.

He had become popular in school around the age of 16. In no time he had his first girlfriend, though, he realized quickly that he was not suited to be a boyfriend as he preferred more short term and less emotionally demanding relationships. He'd had sex with a handful of girls hef deemed worth his time and if they could oblige to his terms they would see each other a few times. Unfortunately, some of these girls were greedy; wanting both his body and love from someone else. Often times this ended up with a man trying to save the last of his pride engaging him in a fight. Those were an annoyance and after a while Cain stopped seeing girls altogether as he realized more and more just how greedy most of them were.

However, rumors of Cain sleeping around with non-single girls and then beating up their boyfriends circled around the school and Cain was, much to his chagrin, labeled as a delinquent. And, by association, his closest friend Westley was also labeled a delinquent. Truth be told, they were both delinquents. They hung out with high school dropouts and while Cain was a sadistic fighter Westley was an unreliable drug addict. The problem was that they preferred the whole school to not think of them as such. Westley came from a wealthy and highly regarded family who cared more for appearances than the extracurricular activities of their children. And Cain… well Cain already had enough to deal with since the entire town knew who his mother was. Half of the town had probably paid for her services as well.

Not that it mattered.

Cain had finished with grade school a little over 2 years ago and his 20th birthday was rapidly approaching. He worked part time here and there during the day and at night hung out with Wes and a few good friends that were more likely to be arrested than ever get jobs.

He took a deep drag from his cigarette letting the nicotine numb his senses and subsequently fuck up his lungs. He fought to keep a smirk off his face as he thought of how his little sister react.

He breathed out a smoky breath, the smoke seeming thicker due to the frost night air. He usually met up with everyone earlier but he had a few things to take care of beforehand.

"Cain!" A shrill voice called out behind him. He sighed, recognizing the voice immediately. He stopped walking but refused to turn around waiting instead until she caught up to him.

When she did she latched onto his arm holding it firmly between her breasts.

Kiersten Monroe. Westley's younger sister. Seeing as Cain had known Wes for the last 14 years he had spent a considerable amount of time around his sister. Or rather she had spent a considerable amount of time around _him._

Yes, Cain was no idiot it was abundantly clear that Kiersten was extremely fond of him. He also tried to make it just as clear that he was equally uninterested.

Although she didn't seem to get the message even if he spelled it out directly for her.

She was constantly tagging along with them both and in the last few years her wardrobe had begun to lack fabric. She had assumed that Cain wasn't interested in her because she wasn't sexy enough so she had taken steps to prove herself and the result was…

Dangerous.

Both he and Westley had tried, with no avail, to convince her not to leave the house like that. Her clothes left little room for the imagination as her large breasts and sizable bottom were on show for all to see.

Cain and Wes were often around dangerous men and the last thing they wanted was someone trying to get handsy with her. Cain especially, she was after all only a year older than his own sister.

"Are you headed to _that_ place?" She asked when Cain began walking again, barely acknowledging her presence. She spoke of the place Cain often went to hang out with his friends. It was a dirty and rundown area of London where many buildings were in shambles, desecrated and defaced. There was a large road that ran down the middle of the area, it was a popular street and as many people accidentally went down it many sped down it. There was a certain building that they inhabited; a lounge that Sam, the oldest of the group, owned. The outside matched the area, graffiti tags and splintering wood, however the inside had been preserved and redecorated.

Naturally, they would sometimes hang out in other places such as clubs and establishments where they were good friends with the owner. But Cain spent most of his time there.

"Is Wes already there?" Cain asked as they neared the building. Usually if Cain was running late Wes would wait outside leaning against a wall as he smoked. Today, he was nowhere in sight.

"He left an hour or two ago. Maybe he got tired of waiting up for you." Kiersten informed, noticing exactly what Cain had noticed. He made a humming sound in the back of his throat but offered little other response. Kiersten was used to it, he was a man of few words. If he didn't think that something needed a response he wouldn't give one.

They walked in quiet silence, Cain exhaling smoke every now and then and Kiersten sighing every time a gust of chilly wind rose goosebumps on her skin.

Cain noticed.

He stopped walking suddenly causing Kiersten to look up at him curiously. He held his cigarette firmly between his lips and peeled out of his leather trench coat.

"Here." Was all he said as he handed it to her. She looked surprised but tugged on the trenchcoat all the same. It was too big for her, naturally, but it at least covered down to her ankles.

"It's cold at night." Cain began as he started walking again. "At least wear a jacket." Kiersten blushed furiously, his coat was warm and smelled of him. She'd live in it if she could. Somehow, she felt that he was paying more attention to her than usual and although she could feel her face burning she couldn't help a smile from forming on her face.

They walked the last few feet to the hangout. Cain knocked in a practiced rhythm to let everyone know it was him and added a knock to signal he had someone with him. A few seconds later Russ was opening the door. He was a couple years older than Cain and had a piercing for every year he had been living on this Earth.

He grinned at the sight of Kiersten, also aware of her massive crush on Cain.

"Is Wes here?" Cain asked, dropping his cigarette and smothering it before stepping into the building. Russ's face hardened as he frowned.

"You… just missed him." Cain, who was walking toward the narrow hallway that emptied into the rest of the lounge, stopped and turned around. .

"Where did he go?"

"He flipped his shit again." Sam answered from behind him. Sam was the eldest of the group, almost as tall as Cain and sporting a scruffy beard.

"Again?" Kiersten asked, walking over to Cain's side. Sam acknowledged her, loosely noticing that she was wearing Cain's coat.

"Yes, _again_. I think he took too much. He was freaking out about his payments or something and kept saying that someone was going to get him. We tried to calm him down but he ran out. I've got no clue where he went." Cain sighed. This always happened when he went a little too long without seeing Wes. His friend had a bad habit of swallowing sleeping pills with alcohol and without Cain checking up on him every now and then to talk some sense into him he would get shitfaced and then half a bottle of heavy pain medication to combat the hangover. The process usually ended with Wes getting hallucinations and extremely paranoid. In which case Cain would have to hunt him down and knock some sense into him.

"Alright. I'll go find him." Cain huffed, already making his way towards the door.

"I'll go with you!" Cain looked at her, surprised. Somehow he had already forgotten that she was there.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Wes isn't really himself right now." Russ spoke up, leaning against a wall. Cain couldn't help but agree.

"Stay here."

"No. I'm going with you he's _my_ brother _._ " Kiersten protested, crossing her arms. Sam walked up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Stay here with us. Cain's got it covered. He's the best at handling Wes when he's like this. As Russ said he's not himself. We wouldn't want you hurt now, would we?" He grinned brilliantly at her, squeezing her into his side.

"I-"

"Stay here." Cain repeated more firmly, looking her in the eyes. "Please." He added.

Kiersten blushed all the way to the top of her ears and nodded weakly.

"Good. I'll be back." Then he walked back out into the frosty night. Noticing with slight irritation that he no longer had his leather coat to shield him from the cold. Ah, well.

…

Cain searched the streets of London for hours, in search of Wes. He called his cell every 5 minutes until his own died from lack of power.

His frustration grew as his arms grew colder in the frosty London air.

And as he passed the next corner he hoped to see Wes at, any hope of locating him was destroyed and he headed back the way he came.

The way back was more brutal than the way there and much to Cain's mounting frustration his nose had begun to run uncontrollably.

By the time he got back to the lounge his eyes were watering just as much as his nose from the strong wind. He was about ready to call it a night.

Cain knocked on the door in that practiced way and waited for Russ to open it.

A few moments passes and he continued to wait.

He frowned as he realized nobody would be opening the door. Perhaps they went out to look for Wes as well? He _had_ been gone for nearly two hours.

The frown remained on his face as he found that the door was still open. Sam cared about his second home way too much to just leave the front door open if he wasn't there.

"Anyone here?" He called, searching around the area for any clues. Nobody responded.

He walked into the main area of the lounge still looking around. He noticed that some of the furniture had been moved. Some of the couches had been moved out of the way and the lamp that had been perched on top of an end table…

Was shattered and on the floor?

Cain stepped closer to it but as he moved he heard a small noise. He looked around, thinking it may have been someone entering the lounge. There was no one. His frown deepened.

He walked to Sam's office door, which he noticed was left open. Sam never left it open. Ever.

He heard another noise, louder this time. Almost like a whimper. He stopped in the doorway of the office.

Kiersten.

She was naked.

Lying on his coat on the office floor with her throat slit, helplessly pressing at her wound as tears ran out of her eyes spilling onto the floor beneath her.

"Kiersten!" Cain breathed, rushing over to her, he kneeled on the floor and pressed his larger hand over her bleeding neck. She was gasping feebly and her big blue eyes looked up at him in fear.

Cain needed to call 999 or 112 but his phone had died in his quest to find Wes.

"Fuck…" He swore. "Kiersten.. I-I'm gonna help you okay?" So he said but he really had no idea what he should be doing.

Her gasps grew more and more feeble.

"Kiersten?" Cain asked. Her eyes were closing.

"Fuck…" He swore again.

Her hands began to still against her neck.

"Kiersten!"

"Hey! Where the fuck is everyone?" A voice called out from the entrance.

Cain recognized the voice, but he also heard his name from the lips of the girl under him.

"C-c-c-cain…."

"Kiersten? I'm here."

"I-I" She gurgled and a thin trail of blood spilled from her lips. He wanted to tell her to stop talking but she was dying and he had to at least hear what she was trying to say.

"I-I-I… l-lo-love yo-u." She managed to force out before she stilled completely.

"Hey!" The voice called again, closer.

Cain couldn't tear his eyes away from Kiersten. A pain in his chest had ignited.

"Hey! Is that you Cain?"

"What the hell are you doing?" He moved closer.

"Cain? What… Are you…?" Finally Cain turned away from Kiersten and saw his best friend Westley look down at his sister in shock.

Wes wordlessly knelt down beside Cain and hesitantly reached out a hand to cradle Kiersten's lifeless face. Cain moved away slowly deciding it would be best to give him some space.

" _Kiersten._ " Wes called quietly. His hand tapped her cheek a few times hoping for a response. His eyes roamed over her bloody neck and he gingerly pressed down on it although he already knew it was too late. Wes's eyes glanced down at the rest of her body from her neck and saw how defiled she was. Cain watched all this in silence.

A few more moments passed before Wes turned away from his sister and looked at Cain. Wes's eyes were bloodshot and although they were watery it didn't seem like they were red from tears.

" _You._ " Wes hissed, standing up.

" _What the hell did you do to my sister?"_

"Wes, I'm sorry I just-"

"She was in _love_ with you." Wes interrupted taking steps towards Cain. The rage in his eyes was inhuman. Cain had dealt with Wes many times during his phases of paranoia and while he had to admit they were usually pretty bad he couldn't believe Wes would actually accuse him of doing something so terrible to his sister.

"I know. I came in here and found her-"

"And found her? I ran into Sam earlier and he said that you and Kiersten were already here." Wes glared angrily, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Cain noticed the movement.

"I was out looking for you. Kiersten-" He gritted his teeth as he was interrupted once again.

" _Dont_! Don't you dare say her name." Wes snapped, he paced the floor back and forth in an attempt to calm his rage.

"You're my _best_ friend! We _grew up_ together! I can't believe you would do this. I didn't even know you were capable of this."

"I didn't hurt her, Wes." Cain argued.

"She's laying on _your_ fucking coat." Westley seethed, turning back to Cain. The expression in his eyes changed suddenly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Wh-"

"Did you enjoy her? Her tight walls around you? I bet she was crying. Did you like that too? You could have had her anytime you wanted and you _knew_ that!" Wes digressed as he struggled and failed to hold back his sobs.

"How could you fucking…?" Wes held his head in his hands for a moment. When he lifted it back up the rage had returned.

"I trusted you!" He shouted. Cain already knew what was coming next and he kicked upwards just before Westley could get a good shot at him.

The gun in his hand clattered to the ground and Cain ducked out of the small room.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Wes screamed, as he went to collect the gun again and followed Cain into the main room. He saw the flash of black and shot towards it. A bullet buried itself into a wall as Cain ducked and ran into the front hallway.

Wes ran after him, shooting every time he so much as saw black. Cain opened the front door and leaned against the building so he could overtake Wes when he got close enough. Sure enough Wes stomped out of the front door and paused for a moment when he could no longer see Cain. Taking his chance Cain charged into him, knocking the gun out of his hand and holding Wes's throat down with his forearm.

"I _didn't_ hurt her, Wes." He growled.

Unbeknownst to them the gunfire had drawn attention and a few stragglers in the area were cautiously observing them.

"I promised you, remember? After she confessed to me? I _promised_ you that I wouldn't touch her and that I would _protect_ her!" Wes struggled with all the force of a wild animal underneath him.

"I _promised_ you. And I am _sorry_ that I couldn't protect her Wes. But I didn't do this." The ache in Cain's chest had increased as the weight of his own words sunk in. He had failed. He had broken his promise and allowed Kiersten to get hurt.

The realization distracted him and Wes shoved upwards as hard as he could successfully rolling Cain off of him. Wes got to his feet quickly and kicked furiously at Cain's side. Cain remembered the gun laying a few feet away and while he could probably get it he'd like it better if neither of them had it. Wes was aiming to kill and Cain didn't know if he could control his bloodlust in this situation.

As Wes lashed out with another kick Cain reached out towards his leg. Of course being as close friends as they were Wes was aware of Cain tricks and moved at the last second, stomping down on Cain's ribs. Cain groaned and rolled over as the pain seized him. He heard footsteps around him and the clink of metal as Wes picked up his gun once again. Cain rolled over again and was looking up into the barrel of the gun.

"I hope…" He paused as he rocked unsteadily. "That you rot in the depths of hell for this, you motherfucker." Cain focused all of his strength into his legs and kicked Wes in the stomach, sending him flying backwards just as a bullet lodged itself into his shoulder instead of his head.

He breathed heavily and struggled to pull himself up. Suddenly he heard loud honking noises and turned his attention to the street just in time to see Wes land with a loud thunk on the hood of a car, cracking the windshield, and roll off of it and onto the ground with another thunk as his head hit the asphalt.

Cain watched on in stunned horror as the driver of the car hurriedly got out and ran over to Wes, bending over as they checked for a pulse and screamed for someone to call for an ambulance. He made eye contact with the equally as shocked driver and was shocked out of his silence as he heard the distant whirring of police sirens. He pulled himself to his feet as panic consumed him.

"Fuck!" He whispered, looking around at all the shocked faces around him. His gaze returned to Wesley's bloodied and lifeless body lying on the asphalt. He couldn't afford to wait for the police to come, if they took him into the station and looked him up he'd be facing serious jail time.

"Fuck!" He hissed again as he took off running, glancing at Wesley's body one last time before rounding a corner.

…

The police sirens had gotten closer. Cain had been running for a while and hoped to God that they weren't pursuing him. He had wished with each pound of his shoes against the concrete that Wes wasn't actually dead. They had been friends for so long, they were practically brothers. And Kiersten…

His throat convulsed with the urge to sob as he thought of losing both of them in a single night. All because of Sam and his misfit crew of crooks.

 _Those motherfuckers,_ Cain thought angrily, vaulting over a fence. _This is all their fault. They are going to fucking pay for what they've done._

…

Cain circled the men tied to their chairs menacingly. They were wriggling back and forth trying to break out of their confinements.

" _Where is he?_ " He asked yet again.

"Fuck you! You're not going to do shit anyways Cain so just give it up already before I take personal offense." Russ spat, rolling his eyes. Cain considered him for a moment, he was being ridiculously underestimated. He pulled a knife from his pocket and ran his finger up the side of it as the two of them watched him. He watched as the knife cut into his finger and a drop of blood fell and splashed on the concrete below them.

In a flash he was standing in front of the second man and his knife was lodged into his throat. The man gurgled as blood poured into his throat and blood dribbled down his chin as he choked on it.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Russ shouted, his eyes going wide as the man next to him went limp. Cain chuckled under his breath. He removed his knife from the man's neck and held it to Russ' as he leaned in close.

"Westley and Kiersten are dead and it's _his_ fault." Russ frowned at him. "So, I'll ask again. _Where is he?_ "

Russ remained silent and Cain lifted an eyebrow, his patience wearing thin. He could find Sam with or without Russ' assistance. He was planning to kill him either way.

Suddenly, he heard sirens going off in the distance. He swore.

He grabbed Russ by his jaw.

"Tell Sam I'm looking for him, will you?" He put some distance between them and before Russ could say anything Cain lashed out with his fist as hard as he could and knocked Russ unconscious. He couldn't afford to kill him with the police hanging around.

…

Cain rushed home, once again not knowing for certain whether he was being pursued or not. The police were surely looking for him but as he ran the sirens grew more and more distant. To be on the safe side he ducked into his house quickly, his heart was beating loudly in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath against the safety of the door.

After a minute he wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed to his bedroom. It had been almost a week since he had stepped foot in his house and longer since he actually slept in his own bed. He had been far too busy drowning his grief in alcohol and getting into bar fights. And street fights. And that one time he fought an entire gang after he had apparently insulted the leader.

In fact it had been a while since he had a proper conversation with his sister. Looking at her reminded him of Kiersten. He denied it but truthfully he had been avoiding her quite a bit over the last few months. He glanced towards her door as he entered her room.

That was strange. He stopped in his tracks.

Setsuka always made a point of sleeping with her room door closed but today it was open, though the lights were off. She _was_ in there, right?

Cain took cautiously quiet steps as he neared her room. He was suddenly aware of strange noises coming out of it and his curiosity piqued. He poked his head into the room and what he saw in there froze his blood completely solid.

Owen was standing, completely naked, with his back to the door. His hand was holding something tightly in his grip and Cain took another quiet step into the room to see what it was.

Hair. Blonde hair.

* * *

 **Here's the chapter that's been 80% done for the last three months! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wasn't really sure where to end it and there's still quite a bit more to be said until the last chapter and this chapter is already long enough. So that said, probably one chapter left may take some time as I still have to write all of it. Should definitely be finished before next month! Ah, and sorry if there was some noticeable difference in the writing as again, it's been three months. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Progression and Regression (End)

**_Warning: Death and Violence._**

* * *

 **Progression and Regression**

* * *

 _Hair. Blonde hair._

It took several seconds for the scene to make cohesive sense in his mind before his vision was reddened with fury.

He didn't even know what he was doing but he heard screaming and felt warm liquid cover his hands as he moved. He barely felt the small hands trying to pry him off of Owen as his fists landed punch after punch.

"Nii-san!" Setsu screamed, her nails digging into his skin as she begged him to stop.

Eventually he came back to his senses and the world returned to it's normal colors. He stood, not even realizing that he had been kneeling. He looked down at the mess he had made, Owen's face was barely recognizable. Blood matted his hair and sank into the carpet underneath him. He turned, his worry for Setsuka resurfacing and saw that she had knelt behind him and was steadily sobbing into her naked thighs.

Cain knelt in front of her and reached a hand out, though stopped immediately once he saw how bloody his hands were.

"Setsu." He tried. She was completely unresponsive. He tried again and got no response. He sighed and resisted the intense urge to wipe his hand across his sweaty forehead.

His body was moving as his own as his head tried to process the shock. He walked with slow movements out of the room and into the bathroom. He knocked the tap on with the top of his wrist and stared blankly at his hands as the blood washed away although his hands were still faintly stained red.

Cain lifted his head and found himself staring at his reflection. It was smirking back at him.

Suddenly disgusted, he quickly turned the tap off and turned away walking quickly back into Setsuka's room. She was in the same exact position and place that she had been in before and Cain walked around her, to her desk. He rummaged around through her things until he found a piece of paper and something to write with.

He scribbled a hasty and vague note. Taking care to write Erika instead of mom. Sighing, he placed the pen down on the desk and turned back around to Setsu.

He knelt next to her wrapping an arm around her. She was quietly sobbing and her body shook with each breath she let out.

"Setsu." Cain spoke softly. She made a whining noise in the back of her throat. But uncurled her arms from around herself and buried her face into Cain's shirt.

He let her cry for a moment, his shirt becoming more and more soaked with tears.

"We have to go." He finally said. And Setsu allowed him to hoist her up to her feet. She was naked for the most part, wearing nothing but her underwear and a bra that was more off than on. That wouldn't work.

Cain pulled away from her, hesitated when her grip on his arm became iron, then moved with her, wrapping his arm around her once again.

They moved together towards her closet where Cain pulled out a jacket and a pair of her pajama pants.

It was a hassle to get them on her as she absolutely refused to let go of him and wouldn't respond to his pleading.

But eventually she was dressed and Cain was shoving some of their things into a backpack. He had even thought to take Owen's wallet for good measure. He had left the note he had written on Erika's bed.

"Come on, Setsu, we have to go." Cain murmured, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. Setsuka merely sniffed quietly in response. He was sure she had gone into shock for she had stopped crying a while ago and now she stared blankly down at the ground.

Cain was sure that he, himself was in shock, he was moving on autopilot, doing things that seemed like the smart idea. They couldn't stay there anymore that was for sure, Cain couldn't bear to leave Setsu alone in that house and he sure as hell couldn't stay there.

He had done a pretty good job, he thought, of making the scene look like a robbery. He even threw some stuff around in the master bedroom to make it look like the robber looked around for valuables. Misplaced a few things so that Erika might say that they were stolen. He had few worries though, the sheriff was Erika's most valued customer.

He would leave his unfinished business as it was and he would take his precious little sister and go, without looking back.

...

The first month was rough. Cain had taken them on a bus and got off at the next city, from there they formed a routine. Check into a hotel, sleep, wake up the next day, eat, walk until Setsu was tired, take another bus, and so on and so forth.

Setsu, at first hadn't spoken a word to him. She did what he told her silently. He left he alone for the most part, he knew that she was still in shock and realized that both he and her father had traumatized her. He wouldn't have been surprised if she never spoke to him again.

However, after the first week Setsu had begun to act strangely. She was restless, constantly turning this way and that in their hotel room and shifting her legs every few seconds when they sat on busses. Her face would be flushed every now and then when he caught her fidgeting.

At the end of the second week Setsu spoke to him for the first time in their ratty hotel room. Cain only had so much money and what they were doing was expensive. Of course what he had taken from Owen was helping he was close to having to use his own money.

"Nii-san." Setsu had called. Cain had been looking at a map, trying to figure out where would be the best place for them to go. He could work odd jobs and pay for the rent if the place was cheap enough.

" _Nii-san"_ She had called again. Cain, surprised that she had actually spoken turned towards her immediately.

"Wh-" his voice came to an abrupt stop as he saw her. She had undressed for some inexplicable reason and was kneeling on the small twin bed across from him.

"S-Setsu... what are you doing?" She looked down, her face flushed.

"I… um…c-can you…?" The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the unspoken words registered in Cain's head. Setsu shifted again in the corner of his eye.

"Can I what?" Cain asked, not wanting to believe that she was actually asking for what he thought, and knew, she was.

"C-can you… um… tou-" Cain cut her off, absolutely refusing to hear the sentence finished.

"Can't you do that yourself? Go in the bathroom if you want." He was avoiding her eyes but he saw her worry her bottom teeth between her teeth before she got up and walked over to the bathroom. Once there she paused in the doorway, Cain made the mistake of looking up as she walked away and suddenly he was looking directly at her.

"Um…" Setsu mumbled.

"What?"

"D-do you want to…. watch?" She asked. Cain froze, literally froze, it felt as if his blood had stopped and was now running in reverse. "Daddy did sometimes." She added at his silence.

Rage bubbled under Cain's skin. He almost jumped up from his position on the floor. He wanted to vomit, wanted to stop the tingly feeling along his bones that were making his hands tremble. How could she ask him that? How could she say that as if it was completely normal? How could she-

"Do whatever you want. I'm going out. Don't let anyone in. I have the key card." Cain hadn't even realized he had began talking, he stuffed the room card in his pocket and the door was slamming behind him before Setsu could get another word out.

He needed a smoke, he needed a hit. He needed to hit, someone needed to bleed. His _bones_ felt scratchy. He had no idea where he was walking, he felt itchy. He needed _something_.

He saw a sign in front of him. St. Anderson's pub.

Maybe a drink would do.

...

"One more shot of whiskey for my friend here!" The bartender happily obliged, filling another shot glass and sliding in front of the darkly clothed man in front of him. He had walked in a few hours ago and at first had sat at the end of the bar brooding and ordering a line of shots. The bartender had lifted an eyebrow and served him what he asked and everyone in the small bar watched as he picked up one glass after the other downing the contents of each in quick succession. Then, to the bartender's extreme surprise, he had immediately ordered another of the same. The rather impressed onlookers, the usual crowd on a Tuesday night, had crowded over to the bar and watched in amazement as the man downed the shot glasses once again, just as quickly and ordered another shot, singular this time. The small crowd had cheered as he downed even that without pause and managed to still be upright in his barstool.

Hours had gone by and even though the man had slowed significantly, he was still drinking although it was at least beer now with the sporadic shot of whiskey ordered by his adoring fanbase.

"How is that body able to handle that much alcohol!?" A man besides the dark youth asked. The man was the youngest in the pub, but he had a small build and he had never seen anyone his age, younger or older handle that much hard liquor and not be completely pissed.

The darker man shrugged and chased the fresh shot with a sip of beer.

"What's your name, you legend?" He had only just realized he had yet to learn it.

"Cain." He muttered, seeming to actually take notice of the man beside him.

"Cain! What a fitting name! I'm Dean. Listen," The man lost his balance slightly and almost lost his beer in the process. He took a moment to straighten himself. "I'm properly smashed so this is probably a terrible idea but I'm in a bit of a pinch."

He continued even though Cain hadn't answered him.

"I'm a director. Well, an assistant director but I'm in charge of the cast and crew. A bloke I recruited to be a stuntman on the project I'm working on was a total failure and I'm going to be in deep shit if I don't find a replacement. Now, this actor is a seriously tall person, and a short stun man is not going to cut it. I don't know your situation Cain but you seem pretty young to be in a pub like this all alone so if you need a job, the pay is decent." The man tottered again and almost lost his balance as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card. "Here's my card. Call me if you're interested." The man looked at the nonexistent watch on his left wrist and sucked his teeth.

"It's late. I've got to get going. I need to get up at the crack of dawn this morning." He paid no mind to the fact that Cain hadn't responded to a single word he had said. "Have fun getting home, you absolute legend." The man grinned and waved a quick goodbye to the few other men in the pub late that Tuesday night.

...

Cain got introduced to his acting career thanks to that one night and even though he could hardly remember how exactly it was that he had gotten an assistant director's business card he needed a job, he needed money so that he could settle somewhere safe with his little sister and have her complete her education. So he went to the stunt man gig. They loved his performance and he was hired for many different stunt man positions. It was a while until he was actually cast as an actor but once he was there was no stopping him, he worked hard, and even though he wasn't able to properly communicate with his coworkers he did so well on camera that people generally overlooked his terrible attitude off camera

Setsuka never asked Cain for a sexual favor as directly as she had that one night but she had insisted that they bathe together on several occasions and because she had begun to cry again Cain had no choice but to oblige. Every now and then at the very least. It was highly inappropriate but he had even grown accustomed to being completely passive when she kissed him. He understood that she was broken, damaged emotionally, and that a large part of it was his fault. Hell, all of it was. If he had only paid more attention to her when that _bastard_ was…

In any event he put up with some of her needs and she never asked him to watch again.

...

It had been almost a year when Setsuka's nightmares had begun. It was late, or early depending on your perspective on a Friday night and Cain had woken up to Setsuka sobbing loudly in her sleep. At first he thought she was just having a crying spell, she had been having those, but when he called to her several times and she gave no response he realized she was having a bad dream and woke her up. Her eyes had shot open and she had clung to him, mumbling things like "don't let him hurt me", and "no, no, no" repeatedly. Cain had crawled under her covers and let her cry in his arms until she fell asleep. Cain could not sleep. A phenomenon he had been trying his best to keep from her. His guilt attacked him when he closed his eyes. Guilt over Kiersten. Guilt over Westley. Guilt over Setsuka. Guilt over his leaving his mother.

...

Setsuka had realized early on that there had been a serious misunderstanding with her brother. She realized it when he had finally told her what had experienced with Kiersten and Westley. She had met Kiersten before, she was nice. A nice girl who did not deserve what happened to her. Cain thought the same thing had happened to her. When she was grieving and had asked Cain to do things with her that she usually did with her father and he had stormed off she realized that she had upset him so she didn't dare ask again. Cain had sat her down a few days later and explained to her that the things Owen had done to her were wrong. He described Owen as a monster, a pedofile, a predator. He had said that because she was so fond of him when she was young he had taken advantage of that childlike love and had forced himself on her whether she realized it or not. He was a monster, Cain had said, he deserved worse than what I did to him.

His words had confused her.

She had honestly loved her father. He had never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. Yes, he would tease her from time to time and move a little too quickly for her but if she asked him to stop he would, immediately.

So, in her mind Owen and "Daddy" were two different people. She knew Daddy. She knew him well and she grieved over him, she loved him. Owen was a monster. A scary figure in the dark. He was the one in her nightmares, the one that liked to see her suffer over and over again. He was the one who reeked of cigarettes and whiskey. The one whose stubble poked and prickled her skin. He disgusted her. She hated him.

Of course, she would never try to explain that to Cain. He wouldn't understand. All he saw was Owen.

...

Cain had kept a secret from Setsu. A dire secret. Setsu had only asked about their mother twice in the year they had been together. Once was in the third week since they had left. She had simply asked: What about mom? And Cain had simply replied: I don't know. He had developed a bad habit of speaking only when necessary and using as few words as possible. The second time was months later. Setuska had simply asked: Have you heard from mom? And Cain had simply replied: No.

Although that had been a lie. He had received an email from Erika about a month after they had left.

 _They aren't looking for you. I'm sorry. I knew, but I never did anything. You probably think I'm a horrible mother. I am. It's okay. I never wanted kids. Not everyone is cut out to be a parent. It doesn't seem like I tried very hard, I know that. But I had no parents myself, so how was I supposed to know what to do? I'm sorry._

 _Also, in case we never speak again… I think that you both should know that Owen is not her father. I never really trusted him, so I didn't want him to kick us out just when you could get everything you've ever wanted. So, I lied. I'm sorry. I wish you both luck in life._

 _-Erika_

How could he possibly tell Setsuka that Owen wasn't even her father?

...

When Cain got the offer to play Bj in Tragic Marker he couldn't refuse. Even though it was in Japan and he didn't really speak the language. He had spoken it a little with Setsu but he could understand it better than he could ever hope to speak it. Although, when he was telling Setsu that he had accepted the offer she reminded him that she had studied Japanese ever since they were young in an attempt to become closer to her Japanese mother who thought it cute when she spoke it. There had been little room for negotiation. They needed each other now, and they hadn't left each other's side in a year, there was no way Setsu was going to just stay there and go to school while her brother was overseas with pretty Japanese girls. They belonged to each other now, didn't they?

...

They say that if humanity is at the brink of despair and is offered a thread, a tiny piece of fabric, they will do anything to grasp it and crawl out of the darkness. Cain was Setsuka's thread. He was her way out of the darkness and she was his. But all they really ended up doing was drowning in the darkness together. They had been raised in it, steeped in it, you could smell it on their skin. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter if Cain had killed people, it didn't matter that Setsuka had been sexually abused for the majority of her life by a man that wasn't actually her father. It didn't matter that they had both developed severe separation anxiety. They could be as bruised and damaged and as dark as they wanted. It didn't matter if nobody understood them. **They Had Each Other.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Words can honestly not explain how I feel right now. This is the first time I have ever been able to label one of my stories as FINISHED and I've been writing fanfiction on several different platforms for the last 5 years. That said, I'm not entirely happy about the ending of this story but that's only because it isn't supposed to have an "ending". From here you're supposed to implant these characters into the world of skip beat and justify every action that Cain or Setsu Heel has taken. Why they are the way they are. So it doesn't feel complete to me but it is. This is what I set out to do: Write a series of one shots, originally supposed to be 5 chapters, detailing the tragic life and childhood of Cain and Setsuka Heel and I've done that. Thank you for everyone that ever gave this story the light of day. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this mess. Thank you to those of you who were kind and generous enough to share your opinions of the story with me and motivate me to keep writing. This is a dark story and I know that it's not for everyone. So thank you to those of you who enjoyed this story.**

 **I'm not sure if I'll actually be writing the actual story that this was a prologue for. This, was a real struggle for me. I've said before I'm seriously self-conscious about my writing and this was seriously pushing the limit for me but I like how it turned out. I'll leave a short preview of what the full story would look like and if 10 separate people review (at any time) saying that they would want to read more I will write it. Although, I have a story idea that desperately needs to be written so I'll probably let that take priority but if enough people say they want to read more I** _ **will**_ **write more at some point. Though, if you do want to read more I would highly suggest you follow me as a writer so you can get a notification if and when that story goes up.**

* * *

 _ **Update:**_ _**As of 4/22/2017 Onii-Onee has been posted. If you're excited to read more of Setsu and Cain I highly suggest you go and read it! :)**_


End file.
